My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie
My Scene Goes Hollywood is a 2005 animated film starring Lindsay Lohan and Barbie as themselves. It's plot revolves around the 2 weeks in the My Scene girls' lives as they get roles as movie extras in a Lindsay Lohan film called Spy Society. When one of the girls gets a more prominent role in the film, she lets the fame go to her head and almost loses her friends. My Scene Goes Hollywood is the first feature-length My Scene film and follows My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica and My Scene: Masquerade Madness. Cast and Characters *Kathleen Barr as Madison *Kelly Sheridan as Barbie *Nicole Bouma as Chelsea *Tegan Moss as Nolee *Meghan Black as Delancey *Saffron Henderson as Audra *Terry Klassen as Jim *Alessandro Juliani as River *Shane Meier as Ellis *Kirby Morrow as Hudson *Mark Hildreth as Sutton *Sam Vincent as Ryan *Aden Hakimi as Paparazzi (uncredited) *Ashleigh Ball as Kenzie *Lindsay Lohan as Herself *Harvey Weinstein as Himself *Elissa Sursara as Herself (uncredited)﻿ Plot Official Summary thumb|300px|right|My Scene Goes Hollywood TrailerIt's "Lights! Camera! Fashion!" for the My Scene girls when Barbie, Madison, Chelsea, Nolee and Delancey get a taste of the glamorous life in their first-ever feature film. Conversations about shopping, fashions and cute boys are briefly interrupted when they stumble upon a big Hollywood production in New York City -- and get cast as extras in the film. Sure they look totally amazing in the cool costumes, but things really heat up when Madison gets picked from the crowd to fill in for one of the actresses. Now she's up there in the spotlight with a big movie star and a cute boy who's the hottest new actor in Hollywood. Will fame go to her head, or will she see through all the glitz and glamour and remember who her best friends forever really are? Join the My Scene girls on the red carpet for the ultra-fabulous fun, sweet styles and behind-the-scenes thrills in MY SCENE GOES HOLLYWOOD! '' Full Story Outside of The Dish, a coffee house the My Scene girls and boys meet up at, Barbie trips over a cable wire. A man tells the girls that the streets are roped off for a movie shoot, but they are still allowed to go into The Dish. When the girls go in, it is very crowded and loud, but they eventually find the boys once River waves at them. The Dish is so crowded that the girls can't hear themselves! The reason The Dish is busy is because extras for the film being shot are congregating there until they are called. The movie will be filmed in New York for two weeks. They wonder if they can watch it being filmed. The girls want to watch, so they decide to go outside when everyone else begins leaving. The boys stay so they can get a better table, and because they doubt that the girls will get to meet any actresses. A woman named Audra tells the film extras to go on set, so Delancey lies to one of the film workers and the girls go onto the set as well. However, they all agree that they will not convince anyone any further without gym clothes, which is what all the other extras are wearing. At this point they get lucky, Delancey pulls down the banner for Chelsea as she has plan. Chelsea uses the banner, a pair of scissors and a sewing kit she has in her bag to create makeshift gym uniforms, which are blue and yellow. Once all changed, the girls are assigned positions by Audra. Audra tells Chelsea she has to be the "sweat girl" and mop up the floor so no one slips on sweat. The main stars of the film come on set and are revealed to be Lindsay Lohan and newcomer Ryan Ridley. Chelsea gets jealous and upset that she didn't get a good part. Barbie jokes and tells her they'll put her on the closing credits. They perform the scene in one take and Audra tells the extras to meet the crew at the Bridal Path in the morning. They have to be there by 6.00am and Madison tells Nolee that she had never even see 6.00am. The girls have a sleepover at Madison's house and set twenty alarm clocks to go off between 5 and 5:15 am, as they have to be on set at 6 o'clock in the morning. Barbie finds a website about the movie that they are appearing in, ''Spy Society, and interviews with Lindsay. They all agree that Ryan is good-looking, except for Chelsea who is still disappointed about her role as "sweat girl". Nolee tells her to try and get assigned a role first so she will get a better one. Chelsea agrees that she will put herself first for the roles. As the girls discuss their thoughts on what Lindsay is really like, Nolee thinks they could become best friends with her because they are not "Hollywood" or snobby, and Barbie says that Lindsay isn't either; she is from New York, like them. The girls imagine their own scenarios of what being friends with Lindsay would be like and then they go to sleep. In the morning, they go to the Bridal Path and some Italian tourists ask to be photographed with the girls. The girls then go to find Audra and are sent to wardrobe where they get horse-riding costumes. They aren't really thrilled with the outfits but glad to be in the film all the same. The group tours the set and then get sent to the extra's trailer for 4 hours and 15 minutes while two scenes are being filmed. They try to watch the scenes but get told off for being noisy so instead they go to the costume trailer and try on different outfits. After that, they finally get called for a scene. Chelsea gets chosen as "muck girl" to pickup the horse poop while the girls and the extras follow Audra to ride the horses for the next scene. Audra tells the director, Jim, that an actress called Samantha was rollerblading to the set and has broken her leg so she cannot film the scenes. They cannot postpone the filming because they will only be in New York for 2 weeks, so they spot Madison riding and choose her as a replacement. She is thrilled but worried. After lunch, Madison goes to get her makeup done and get a new costume and then gets acting advice from Lindsay. Madison goes to film one of her scenes and messes up a few times, but eventually kisses Ryan. In Madison's new trailer, the girls talk about Ryan and Madison's kiss. He comes to congratulate her and invites her out on a night out at the Buzz Lounge, a club. The next day, Madison goes to the Buzz Lounge and the girls, who heard Ryan invite her, tag along to be "flies on the wall". Madison is having fun with Ryan and Lindsay until the girls and the boys come and embarrass her by ogling Lindsay and pestering her with lots of questions. Madison distracts Lindsay by telling her to go to the dancefloor to meet some friends and Madison and Ryan leave to go and meet some of Ryan's friends. They get caught by paparazzi. In the morning, the girls wonder why Madison hadn't met up with them to walk to the set. She tells them over the phone that she had her dad drive her so the girls get going before they are late. The girls go to Madison's trailer and they ask her what happened between her and Ryan. She doesn't want to talk to them because they embarrassed her at the Buzz Lounge, so she doesn't properly answer any of their questions and asks them to leave so she can go over her lines. She says she will see them at lunch but she sits with Lindsay and Ryan instead. She sees them trying to get her attention but she ignores them and they decide to talk to her later to ask her why she is ignoring them. When they go to Madison's house, they bring DVDs and Madison's favorite pizzas but she promised she'd go with Ryan to meet up with other actors for dinner. Nolee says they'll come with Madison, but she makes excuses and Barbie tells her it feels like she is avoiding them. Madison denies it, but says that she really likes Ryan, wants to hang out with him. Before they all leave Madison to get ready, Barbie tells Madison the guys are throwing a wrap party, and Madison says she'll talk about everything with them tomorrow. The girls go to Madison's trailer in the morning, but she won't let them in because she is having a conversation with Lindsay. She says she will catch up with them later, but they are starting to get more anoyed about her wasting their time. Madison begins to spend all her time with Ryan and Lindsay and Barbie and the others read about it in the newspapers. The boys mistake them being annoyed with Madison for jealousy but Barbie insists they were happy for her until she started blowing them off. Chelsea says they haven't properly spoken to her since she got the role. The boys promise the unofficial wrap party they are throwing will cheer up the girls but they hope Madison and Ryan don't come. Madison comes in to The Dish and the group hears her talking differently to people, such as Lindsay and Kenzie, and to them. She comes over and looks at the newspapers featuring her instead of talking to the group. She thinks it's sweet that she is being called "Ryan's mystery girl" and wonders if she should tell the media her name, but Delancey hints that no one actually cares. Madison says she can't go to the wrap party because she wants to spend time with Ryan before he goes back to L A. She thinks the party isn't good enough for him but covers it up by saying that she doesn't think they can make it. She gets her drink from Kenzie and leaves. The girls have given up on Madison and Delancey says they shouldn't care, but Barbie goes out to talk to her. They both feel it's hard to want to be each other's friends because the girls are sick of Madison ditching them and Madison thinks they are jealous. She admits that the girls embarrass her and Barbie leaves her and goes back to The Dish. On the set the next day, Madison feels awkward after the previous day and tries to talk to the girls, but they want nothing to do with her. When she sees that Chelsea is "trash girl", Chelsea thinks that Madison is making fun of her but Madison wasn't and Chelsea states Madison only got the role is to act like a star and walks away. After filming the final scene, Harvey Weinstein, the producer of Spy Society, goes to congratulate Madison and Lindsay goes to be interviewed. Before Ryan can be interviewed, Madison goes to ask Ryan if they can spend time together. Ryan tells Madison he will be busy with promotional work, but she says thinks there is no reason she shouldn't be allowed to come too, because "they'd let him bring his girlfriend". He sounds concerned that she thought she was his girlfriend but, embarrassed, she denies it. It dawns on Madison that he did not feel the same way about her and when he goes to be interviewed, she goes home, crying. Lindsay tells the girls to go and comfort Madison, telling what Madison told her about them being close to her and after trying to call her several times, they go to her house. Madison says that she would take back all she did in a heartbeat if she could, and Barbie says that a couple bad weeks do not take away a lifetime of friendship. Madison feels happy going to the wrap party now and the girls are still friends when they go to the movie's premiere. They girls and the boys take a limo to the premiere and then walk down the red carpet with Lindsay. Ryan gets out of a limo soon after and wants to ditch the "hangers-on" to watch the movie with Lindsay and Madison, but they have no desire to hang out with him and go inside to watch the film with their best friends. Charities and Competitions Habbo Hotel competition Habbo Hotel UK teamed up with My Scene for a competition where they offered one Habbo Hotel guest the chance to win a bumper pack full of My Scene Goes Hollywood goodies including a signed Lindsay Lohan doll, a My Scene Limo with a working hot tub, portable CD player, a glamorous dressing room and loads of dolls with outfits. Also, you would get your own sparkly silver My Scene Save the Children wristband to show your support for the 60 million girls across the world that won’t get to go to school this year. Save the Children charity On the My Scene website near the time of the release of the movie, Save the Children worked with My Scene; people could go to the My Scene website and get a wristband to support the cause and fund the work of the Save the Children organization. It was to help other girls around the world to school and give them an education. In London's Leicester Square, there were tickets to the My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie premiere and you needed to enter a number on the website to see if you had won exclusive tickets.﻿ Soundtrack *"Find The Fun" by Leslie Mills *"Lucky" by Leslie Mills *"Starlight" by Leslie Mills *"Feel Like L.A." by Leslie Mills *"Playground" by Andrea Remanda *"Dance 'til Dawn" by MIDIhead﻿ Trivia *﻿Of the three My Scene films, My Scene Goes Hollywood is the only one to be feature-length. *The slogan for this movie is, "Lights, Camera, Fashion... Their First Feature Film!" *In Europe, Madison's name is Westley. On descriptions of the film, she is called Westley but in the film she is called Madison. *Alessandro Juliani's name is mispelt Allesandro Juliani in the credits. *Ryan Ridley, who is a popular movie actor in the My Scene universe, does not exist in real life. *Lindsay Lohan and Harvey Weinstein starred as themselves in this film.﻿ *When the movie was released, Disney Channel did a contest related to the film, Go Hollywood With Disney Channel Sweepstakes. Goofs *In the one scene we can see Delancey wears her blue earrings, instead she doesn't wears earrings during the sleepovers scene. *During the sleepover scene, Barbie wear the sleep outfit but when they're wake up and saw Madison still sleeping, her clothes changed into her casual outfits. Script My Scene Goes Hollywood Gallery Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood 2.jpg|My Scene Girls on the red carpet with Lindsay Lohan Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 1.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #1 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 2.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #2 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 3.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #3 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 4.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #4 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 5.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #5 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 6.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #6 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 7.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #7 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 8.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #8 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 9.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #9 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Studio Board Artwork Scene 10.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Drawing Board #10 Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood.jpg|My Scene Girls with Lindsay Lohan Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Beginning Movie Scene.png|The Girls getting their call sheets Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Movie Scene.jpg Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Slumber Party Scene.jpg|Girls' Slumber Party My Scene Goes Hollywood Bridal Path Scene.jpg|The MyScene girls with Audra My Scene Goes Hollywood The Dish Scene.jpg|The MyScene gang at the Dish Merchandise Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Barbie.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Barbie My_Scene_Goes_Hollywood_Barbie_Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Barbie Doll Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Chelsea.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Chelsea My_Scene_Goes_Hollywood_Chelsea_Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Chelsea Doll]] Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Lindsay Lohan.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Lindsay Lohan My_Scene_Goes_Hollywood_Lindsay_Lohan_Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Lindsay Lohan Doll Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Madison.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Madison My_Scene_Goes_Hollywood_Madison_Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Madison Doll Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Nolee.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Nolee My_Scene_Goes_Hollywood_Nolee_Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Nolee Doll Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Hudson.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Hudson Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Ryan.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Ryan Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Dressing Room.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Dressing Room Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood DVD.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Movie Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood Game.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Video Game Image:My Scene Goes Hollywood SUV Luxury Limo.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Limo SUV My_Scene_Goes_Hollywood_Back.jpg DVD Bonus Features *Barbie's Personality Finder *Chelsea's Celebrity Fashion Finder *Madison's Superstar Challenge *Nolee's Movie Memory Game *Delancey's Fave Bloopers and Outtake Video Category:Movies Category:My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie